A screw is defined as a composite device is placed into a medium in order hold two or more objects together. One of the most important parameters in describing a screw's overall performance is the pull-out resistance. It is defined as the minimal force required to pull-out the screw from the material, or to separate a screw from a nut. Usually the screw's pull-out resistance per centimeter depends on parameters such as diameter of the screw and thread depth and pitch. Friction between the screw and medium is also important. In order to achieve higher pull-out resistance manufacturers typically modify the aforementioned parameters, such as increasing screw's diameter or thread depth and shape. However, a high installation torque is a trade-off for increased pull-out resistance. Also, increasing the screw size may not be an optimal solution since it requires more material to manufacture and a larger opening within target medium.